NKR's Revenge!
by TrulySheena
Summary: Kairi has recently discovered that Sora and Riku are in a relationship.Out of jealousy,She,Namine,and Roxas make a plan to convince them that they shouldn't be together! Chapter 3 is currently in progress!
1. Sunday

**TrulySheena: Finally! I released another fanfiction that is Kingdom Hearts - based!**

**NyaGirl51:Finally!! A non - Tales of Symphonia fanfiction!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:You shouldn't be talking!**

NyaGirl51:...You know what, you -

**TrulySheena:Okay! Stop, just read the fanfiction! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so don't ask please.**

**NyaGirl51: No, duh.**

**TrulySheena:By the way everyone, I am NOT homophobic in any way, shape or form! Love for gay people!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Roxas all lived together in their newly bought house. Roxas and Namine found a way to release themselves from Sora and Kairi's bodies. To celebrate, they all decided to play cards together before decorating their house.

"Let's play Ace of Spades!" "No, Goldfish!" "No!No! Let's play UNO!" "We don't have UNO cards, stupid!" Various shouting was heard from the living room of the home. Roxas, Kairi, and Namine were all arguing over which game to play. Riku was quietly watching as Sora tried to calm them down.

"Guys, calm down." Sora spoke, moving his hands back and forth for the group to notice him.Seeing Kairi's slender body and Namine's skimpy dress lifting up as they yelled at each other, stepping closer to each other's face to scream, and Sora noticed how much they really are alike - short dresses, big feet, etc. Roxas just sat there, shouting random things just to be a part of the fight. I mean, he didn't want to talk to Riku, and why talk to Sora? That would be like talking in the mirror.

"Let's play Ace-Deuce instead!" Shouted Kairi.

"Banana!" Obviously said by you-know-who.

"Texas Roundup! Black Jack!" Namine shouted back. Sora sighed and looked down to the floor._All they are doing is shouting names of card games...We'll never get to play._ Then he remembered something - why bother with them when he can be with Riku?

"Condoms!" Shouted Roxas, smiling ear to ear while slowly savoring his sea-salt ice cream.

I mean, it couldn't be bad to hang out with Riku.He is their best friend, even if he had just awoken from the darkness in The World That Never Was. Sora glanced over to Riku's direction again. Riku was leaning in the corner, arms crossed, head down,and eyes closed.Then Sora shouted out above the rest,"Oh!Why don't you play strip poker?" Sora smiled as everyone looked at him silently. Riku had awoken from his sleep to see what was going on.

"BULLSHIT!" Kairi and Namine had both said it at the same time. Then it hit them."Bullshit!" Namine clasped her hands together and Kairi was smiling,her hand on her hip, the other one pointing at Namine."I challenge you to Bullshit, Namine!"

Sora walked over to Riku. Roxas noticed that Sora whispered something to him and Riku gave a slight smile. Roxas watched them as they walked towards the back of the house.

Riku and Sora through the kitchen and reached the stairs, climbing them hand in hand.

"No one will miss us when we're gone."

"I know, that is why darkness always takes over people. When they think negative." Sora glanced down at Riku for what he had said. _Did Riku always think negative? _Riku and Sora walked through the upstairs hallway until they reached the group's bedroom, closing the door behind.

A few minutes had passed and no one had noticed Sora and Riku exit the living room.They were all busy playing the card game.

Sora moved Riku's hair out of his face and touched the softness of his skin. Riku had his eyes lowered. "You don't have to be sad anymore, Riku. I'm here." Sora lifted up Riku's chin and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm here." Still holding his hand, Riku lowered his own face down to Sora's, seeing every detail of his image. He moved closer and closer, but never closing his eyes so he may see Sora.

Over 10 minutes passed since they had left for the bedroom. Kairi looked around. _Sora's not here. Where is Sora?! _Kairi set her cards down and told everyone that she'll be looking for Sora and Riku. Namine and Roxas nodded their heads and they put down the cards.

_Oh...Where could they be?_ Kairi searched frantically around the house. Sora was not only Kairi's best friend, but her boyfriend as well. Riku was also a close friend of hers, and losing him will be almost as horrible as losing Sora. Kairi searched everywhere on the first floor - the living room, bathroom, dining room, the pool, and the garden out in the back. Nowhere to be found. "Guys! Where are you!" Kairi felt a dropping feeling in her heart. She was walking through the kitchen when she noticed - the stairs to the second floor. She climbed up the stairs and noticed that there were only 2 rooms up here - a bathroom and a bedroom. Kairi looked in the bathroom, getting high hopes, but they weren't there. She glanced over to the bedroom. _They're in there...together??_ Kairi grabbed for the door knob and stared. Crazy thoughts flew in her head, and she was afraid of one of her nightmares coming to life.She gulped and flew open the door with her eyes closed.

Sora and Riku's eyes flew open, pausing in their kiss.When Kairi didn't hear anything, she opened her eyes, suspecting an empty room. She was wrong.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU - SORA AND RIKU - YOU'RE GAY??"

"BULLSHIT!!"

Everyone glanced down to the living room. Roxas glanced around "What? Namine lied about what cards she put down." Sora and Riku stared dumbfounded that Kairi had found them. Kairi stomped down the stairs and back into the living room. She locked the door behind herself so Sora and Riku couldn't come in.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Said Namine, sneering at the look on Kairi's face.

"Don't push it, Namine, you heard everything." Roxas looked at both of them and expected a fight to come soon... in the meanwhile, Roxas pulled out some things from a paper bag and lit them up. Soon, the room began to get foggy.

"Well...why don't we solve our problems this way instead of screaming?" In about 5 minutes, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas were all slumped in their chairs, smiling, and passing along a joint. When Roxas passed it to Namine, she stared long and hard at her.

"You know...why do they call it a joint...instead of a fat cigarette? You know, guys? You know?" Kairi and Roxas bust out laughing, honestly not knowing what they were laughing about. Then Kairi inhaled a huge amount and then started her talking. "You know, guys...we should make Sora and Riku pay for being gay."

"What?" Roxas couldn't believe what Kairi was saying. Gay people are people too! Roxas himself was bisexual, so his old romance with Axel was hurting him when Kairi said "They should Pay." Namine rubbing her hands together and started clapping.

"Can you stop playing with your goddamn hands?!" Shouted Kairi.

Namine tried to get up but couldn't."Well, Kairi, I've got an idea. If you can get them to actually ADMIT being gay in a week, then I'll believe you. Torture them until they stop denying it! And if you want, you can try so that they'll WANT to stop being gay."Kairi looked Namine up and down."That pot has really gotten into your head, but I like it! Get high everytime we make up a new plan, okay?" Kairi winked at Namine and tried to give her a high five, but her arm went back down.

Roxas looked so depressed."Guys..this isn't right..." Roxas started playing with his fingers. He couldn't look back at Namine or Kairi. He was so ashamed that they were homophobic.

Slap!

Namine slapped Roxas across his face. "Listen, Roxas. I'll give you the best sex you'll ever had if you go along with our plan. And then I'll take you to see the new Power Rangers movie.

"Okay! I'm all in!" Roxas must have been used to the fumes, because he jumped right up and tried to give Kairi and Namine a high five. Of course, they glared at him.

"Our plan begins...tomorrow." Kairi smiled as the smoke surrounded her completely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TrulySheena:XD, I'm crazy.**

**NyaGirl51:HAHAHA We noticed.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden: What will happen next? This story will make me hate Kairi and Namine!**

**NyaGirl51:Yeah, what the hell? They are so evil :( .**

**TrulySheena: You guys will get to see in NKR's Revenge, Chapter 2! See you then!**


	2. Monday

**TrulySheena: Okay, I know, I am a VERY slow updater! I'm sorry! I'll finish these fanfictions and they will be my last.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden: I hate Kairi and Namine!**

**NyaGirl51: Me too:(**

**TrulySheena: Here, just read what happens next!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kairi awoke the next morning from her nightmare of Sora and Riku being gay. Realizing that it was only a dream, she stretched and took her morning shower. The first night in her new home was great! She felt so free and felt she could do anything with her friends at her side.

"Good morning, Namine!" Kairi smiled warmly at Namine, who was brushing her teeth.

"Hey, Kairi! Are you gonna try to win your part of the bet?"

'What bet?"

Kairi and Namine walked down into the kitchen and then Kairi saw it.

Sora and Riku.

Sharing.

A bowl of.

Trix.

Kairi glared at what she saw. Last night couldn't have been a dream! Kairi walked over to the table and reached for the box of Trix and started pouring her own bowl. Riku and Sora greeted her with a sweet smile. She kept on filling her bowl without looking at them. After eating in silence, she finally spoke up.

"Fruit faggets. Dicks are for chicks."

With that, Kairi took a pad of stick notes, and took her leave as well.

"Aw, don't worry guys. I'm still here for you. Gay pride!" Roxas put his fist into the air and so did Sora. Riku, the least enthusiastic of everyone in the house, was forced to put his hand in the air.

"This is embarrassing."

"No, it's not! If you were gay, it would be okay, I'd love you anyway!" Roxas and Sora sung the Gay Pride song by Avenue Q. Riku nodded his head and smiled.

"I know that I told Namine that I would put you guys down for free sex and the Power Rangers movie, but you guys know I'm lying, right? Anyone will do anything for free sex!"

Sora and Riku looked at Roxas in an odd way and started laughing.

Meanwhile, in the foggy haze of the bedroom, Kairi and Namine were writing on the sticky notes. "I told you that you make up the most twisted plans when you're high!" The twins scribbled all along the sticky notes and walls, hoping that when they were able to read once more that it made sense on how to torture Sora and Riku.

"Let's give Riku a haircut!" "Let's stab out Sora's eyes so he can't gaze upon Riku!" "Why don't we paint the house black?" "Wait, why? Dumb bitch." "Gays like pink, remember?!" "Oh, yeah! And black is like, the opposite color!" "Exactly!!" Kairi clapped her hands together. "Tomorrow, let's ask everyone what color do they want to paint the room!"

Namine jumped up and down, clapping. "If they say pink, they ARE gay!!! We can prove it!!"

Kairi and Namine grabbed hands and jumped up and down. "Why are you helping me prove that they're gay?"

Namine looked up in thought. "Because I like torturing them!" Namine and Kairi laughed maniacally and ran back down the stairs.

"Tomorrow, we're going to paint the house!"

"WHEE!"

Everyone looked in Riku's direction. A high pitched squeal came from Riku, and he walked back into his corner and pointed to Sora. "He's the one who's so excited about painting the house." Riku blushed and hid his face in his arms.

"Well, tomorrow we'll go get paint!" Kairi and Namine passed daring glances at each other as Roxas reached for the phone. He dialed Leon's number and asked him to come with Yuffie. They finally realized that their lives were to be spent painting and carpenting, which they found out was a passion they both shared. No more heartless hunting! Painters, away! Leon and Yuffie told them that they will come tomorrow and bring all shades of paint that they have for free, since they are all such good friends.

Sora called out to everyone in the house.

"Wake up early tomorrow, guys! We have a house to paint!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TrulySheena: Hooray! I finally updated!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden: Aw! Roxas isn't random anymore!**

**NyaGirl51: Atleast he finally decided to start being serious!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden: Dude. He watches Power Rangers. How more serious can he get?**

**TrulySheena: See you guys in Chapter 3!**


End file.
